1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved inserter for microfilm strips and more particularly to an inserter for inserting microfilm strips into jackets wherein the microfilm strips are cut flush with the jackets at their leading ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microfilm strips ordinarily have either a blank leader or a blank trailer. In the conventional microfilm inserter (hereinafter called simply an "inserter"), the film strip is first inserted into the jacket and the trailer is then cut along the end of the jacket to obtain a strip of proper length.
However, the slot in the jacket for insertion of the film strip is somewhat inset from the end of the jacket and, therefore, the conventional method of cutting the film strip along the end of the jacket makes necessary an additional positional adjustment wherein the end of the film is pushed inward until it reaches the insertion slot.